silent guardian
by FlugelCommunity
Summary: harry leaves the wizerding world behind and seek a new life. he enters a new world and becomes a silent protector to one Hinata Hyuga
1. A new world

The Veil, one of the ministry of Magic greatest Mysteries. this is where death finds his master.

"Master why do you sit here and look into the veil. What you seek is not in there for what you seek can never be attained."

" I know death but no matter what I do I will always hope for it. To see my loved ones the ones that have fallen in battle the ones that i will never see again"

" then why do you stare at the veil master, why do you sit here and Willow in self-guilt"

" it is the only way for me to atone for the sins I have, for not being fast enough, for not being there for the ones that need me the most"

" then what is it you seek my Master, for I cannot Grant you the wish of death. but I can give you a new start if that's what you wish"

" A new start where death"

" A new world a world where nothing is the same as here a world where you can forge your own destiny a world where your actions are your own a world where you have family that will love you"

" then send me through death. For there is nothing left here for me every what I known and loved is gone everyone that I wish that was still here is not my grandson Teddy is gone, Jenny is gone and our children are gone. there's nothing I can do for i have the curse of having the title of master of death. even though I have befriended you there is nothing I wish more than to just go Back in time to where i had the choice to pick up the resurrection stone and chose to leave it where it was. So that i would not have the curse of having the title of Master of Death"

" then master all you have to do is walk through the veil and through there I will lead your soul to this new world for that is all that's left of your soul to either wander here forever or to start a new somewhere else"

Konoha - Village hidden in the leaves

all he felt was cold, The slim blankets that cover him barely keeping the warmth in from the cold Allie that his new life has begun in. dark clouds permeated the sky just waiting to let loose the raindrops they've accumulated. a baby's cry slices through the silent air, it cries for his mother to receive warmth in love yet none seem to notice this baby crying seeking for somebody to save him from the dirty Ally and the cold bite of the night.

 _ **my master, you will find your family but first, you must be found. I believe in your master to Brave through this storm just a little bit more and you will find your family that will always love you.**_

Author's note

 **hey guys this is my second story, hope you guys like it. My other storie has been put up on the Shelf because I'm having writer's block with it this new story has just hit me and hopefully it will be stuck in my head for a long time**

 **I really need a beta so if anyone's interested please PM me.**

 **my goal is to increase the word count from the last chapter so every Chapter will have more words than the last**

 **please review it helps a lot thanks.**

 **edited 5/5/2018**


	2. the First event

Hiashi Hyuga, Clan head of the Hyuga clan. Hiashi was a great Clan head. but on this day his wife was having a baby. It was a joyous day in the Hyuga clan for an heir was about to be born. this is one of the few moments where Hiashi shows any other emotion besides Apathetic. on this day when Hiashi learned that his wife was about to give birth, he rushed from his duties to go to his wife for he knew that she would need him.

" how is she"

" she'll be fine my Lord, but there was a little complication in the birth."

" what do you mean complication?"

" I mean at the moment she's weak sir we can not allow you to go see here because any change to her or to her health could endanger her and kill her"

" And what of the baby?"

" the baby is fine my Lord. a little weak but in the end fine, one thing that we have noticed is that her chakra coils are more develop then a baby should be"

" will this cause any problems to my child?"

" none that we can see sir. the only thing that we know for sure is that as she grows her chakra will be stronger than those of her peers. The only thing that we can hypothesize is that jutsu will come easily to her; also in your case your clan's style of fighting Maybe harder for her because of how much chakra she has."

The clan elders will not be happy to hear that the clans fighting style will be hard for her. But there's nothing I can do about it. the only thing I can do is the trainer as hard as I can so that she can overcome this obstacle.

"may I see my baby?"

" yes my Lord, Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl"

 _ **death. where am I?**_

 _ **master, you are in your new world. the world that I said that I would send you.**_

 _ **And where am I in this new world? All I can feel is cold and the itchiness of thin blankets.**_

 _ **master, You are in the village hidden in the leaves. you are in the perfect place for your new family to find you.**_

 _ **what do you mean? the perfect place for my family to find me. Am I not born into this family?**_

 _ **I'm sorry to say master but you were not born into the family.**_

 _ **that how is it they come to love me or come to find me?**_

 _ **that Master has yet to play out. events are in play so that you may be found.**_

 _ **what do you mean events?**_

 _ **that Master is something that I cannot tell you. you must Brave the storm that you are in for there is a light at the end, that light being your new family and family love.**_

 _ **death, may I ask what is the difference between me and the family that's going to love me?**_

 _ **one difference Masters is that they are broken up into branches. the main family and a branch family. that is all the information I can depart on to you. I must leave you master for i must assimilate the death got here for I'm no longer the death God of your old world, but now the death God of this world or will be in due time. be safe my master.**_

 _ **death…... Death….DEATH!**_

Hiashi

These clouds do not give me a good feeling. a sense of foreboding they give, As if something bad is going to happen or has happened.

 _A baby's cry slices through the air reaching Hiashi years_

where is that crying coming from

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **hey, guys, this is another chapter to the story hopes you guys like it. Now that if you noticed these chapters don't really end and that's because they kind of come to me and I write them out and then the end from the idea that leaves. my muse is like that's enough for today more will come later.**_

 _ **so once again please review be it good or bad. Flames are accepted but not harsh flames, Flames that will help me improve on my story would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **next chapter Hiashi will be discovering a young baby Harry.**_

 _ **taking an idea from Wizardsgirl**_

 _ **At the end of writing this chapter**_

 _ **1 review**_

 _ **16 favorites**_

 _ **30 followers**_

 _ **482 views**_

 _ **sadly 0 communities**_


	3. interesting discovery

_**Hey, guys welcome back to the story. Sorry for not being on these last few weeks I've been really busy with school.**_

 _ **so before we go along with the story I like to do a little vote with you guys in the comments. how do you guys want to learn more about Harry's childhood? Do you want me writing up until the academy days and then keep going or do you guys want me to reveal stuff about his childhood thought flashbacks like about how he was found, him going up in the Hyuga household? Tell me what you guys want in the comments that be great until then let's get along with the story.**_

 _ **Also guys i'm still looking for a beta. If you are interested and are willing to put up with my scatter writing schedule then please PM me.**_

Hiashi

"shhhhhh Little child it's okay. where are your parents little one, don't worry I'll find it for you."

the hospital should have registrations of him. that should be the first place I go.

Konoha Hospital

Kona Hospital a Long two-story building, Colors of white and gray Cascade all over the building, these two colors seamlessly bleeding into each other. to an outsider the hospital would look like a civilian Hospital. the only difference between this Hospital and any other civilian hospitals is that under the building that are multiple levels. the first couple upper levels were there for minor injuries scrapes, Burns, and chakra exhaustion. The middle levels were used for Jonin and Ambu ninja and those who suffered life-threatening injuries.

"Hyuga-san how may we help you"

"Have there been any birth that the bab parents did not want."

"Not that we know Hyuga-san, why?"

"Well, I found this young one here and don't know who his parents are. So I'm looking for them or at least someone who knows who they might be."

"That is terrible, here if we can get a blood sample, if his parents are in the system then we will find them."

"Then I will leave him with you, I have a wife and a baby to get back to. I expect him to be taken care off."

"Of course Hyuga-san"

Hyuga clan houses

"Hiashi you are wanted in the council chambers. The elders wish to know if your newborn is worthy of becoming clan head."

"How in the world could the decide if my child is worthy of clan head! she has just been born. There is no way that they can see if she is worthy or not just a few hours after birth"

"I don't know I'm just a messenger. Don't take out your anger on me."

"You are right I am sorry brother, tell the council I will be there soon but first I must contact the Hokage about what has transpired not that long ago"

"Hai"

Counce room 20 minutes later

13 Clan Elder sat around the room in the U shape. the middle seat was left empty on the right side is that six men dressed in robes the colors vary from a pearl white to a grey charcoal. on the left side of the empty sea set of 6 women also dressed in robes varying from pearl white to Grey.

"Now Hiashi tell use, is your daughter worthy of inheriting the title of clan head"

"My elders how is it that I can tell you if my daughter is worth she is just a few hours old."

"That may be Hiashi but the doctors have told you if she was born healthy or not and how her chakra pathways are like. So we ask you to tell us what they told you."

Konoha hospital

"Naomi he's not showing up in our DNA database"

"How is that possible is only a few months old. No civilian could travel from some other hidden village in that amount of time."

"Well what if his parents were ninja"

"That could be, we must go to the Hokage and find out. We don't want this to turn out to be some kind of plaint"

"What do you mean some kind of plaint"

"I mean he could be some clan kid from another village and the people who left him here are hoping that the village he hails from will find out that he is here and declare war or something of the likes to get him back."

"That would be terrible, we must tell the Hokage even if it turns out to be wrong."

Hokage tower

"We need to see the Hokage we have some interesting new for him"

"The Hokage is busy at the moment he is having a meeting with the merchant guild you will have to wait"

"How long do you think the meeting will last"

"Well, the meeting has been going on for two hours so he should be done in a few minutes."

 _ **well, that's the end of this chapter guys hope you like it. again I really need a beta so if you guys are willing to put up with my writing schedule please PM me.**_

 _ **also, don't forget to vote guys about how we learn about Harry's childhood. your two choices are either A) I read about his childhood all the way up to the academy and on or B) I tell you about his childhood through flashbacks. please leave your vote in the comments that would be great.**_

 _ **and once again taking an idea from Wizardgirl**_

 _ **At the end of writing this chapter**_

 _ **Reviews - 7**_

 _ **Favorites - 41**_

 _ **Views - 2,160**_

 _ **Followers - 68**_

 _ **And sadly still no communities**_


	4. A new home

**Hey, guys welcome back to the story. Again I'm saying this I really need a beta, if you are interested pm me.**

 **Now onto the story**

Hokage tower

"The Hokage is willing to see you two."

"Arigato Akane-san"

Office

"Now ladies what is it that I can do for you?"

"Hokage-sama, a baby was given to us at the hospital to find a blood match for his parents. the only information that we were given about the baby is that he was found in an alleyway"

"What did you find that caused you to have to come to me?" inquired the Hokage anger hidden in his eyes, for knowing that a child was left to die was not something he liked to hear.

"it was not what we did find Hokage-sama, but is is something that we did not find. There are no blood relations to this child"

"This is very bad," Sarutobi said gravely "If this gets out and a village claims him as a clan child then it could lead to war"

"That is what we feared when we learned about his DNA not being in our database. What do we do Hokage-sama?"

" who is it that brought him to the hospital?"

" it was Hiashi Hyuga Hokage-sama"

"Inu"

An ANBU appeared. Dressed in gray and black. Wearing a gray Kevlar vest underneath a black compression shirt with seals sewn into the shirt creating more protection. The seals that were sewn into the shirt allowed it to be four times strong, the seals also allowed the shirt to mend itself from minor rips and tears.

" hai Hokage-sama"

Hyuuga compound

"Hiashi Hyuga you have been summoned by the Hokage"

"Of course Ambu-san I shall see you there"

Hokage tower

"You wish to see me Hokage-sama"

"Yes I did Hiashi, it has come to my attention that you have found this young baby and brought him to these two nurses."

"That is correct Hokage-sama. What does that have to do with me being here"

"Excellent. With why that has to do with you being here that is simple, will you take in this young one."

"Why would you have me take the child" a scowl slipping onto Hiashi's face" why can't his parents take him in and if he has no parents why not put the young one into an orphanage"

"Hiashi we can't put him in an orphanage because when these ladies went to find his parents they found that his DNA was not In our system. If this is true then he could be a clan child from another village. If that is the case and anyone found out that we just put him into an orphanage and left him could cause great repercussions."

"Hiashi! Why have you brought this child into our clan compound."

"By order of the Hokage we are to keep this child safe and if anything should happen to the child it will be on our heads."

"How dare the Hokage drop this child on us!"

"Hiashi-kun what is troubling you"

"Hitomi-chan there is nothing wrong"

"Now don't lie to me Hiashi-kun" Hitomi said while reaching out to caress Hiashi face " I am here for you, please just let me help you with what is wrong"

Leaning into Hitomi's had Hiashi replied: " The Hokage has ordered us to take care of an orphan."

"Why would the Hokage order us to take care of an orphan"

"Because there is a chance that this baby could be a clan child that another village has snuck into Konoha. He thinks that whoever got this child into our village want to start a war with another Hidden Village."

 **Authors note**

 **Hey, guys, I wanted to apologize again for not posting as often as I would like to.**

 **I have not given up on this story but I am working all day in the summer at a camp so I do not have as much time to write as I would like. Hope you guys still like my story and that you stay.**

 **Updates to the story will be sporadic for the summer**


	5. kidnap

**Three years later**

"We welcome you cloud nin. It is on this day that we celebrate our peace treaty, so on this day you are honored, guests. We hope that you find yourselves welcomed here." announced the Hokage to the three Cloud emissaries at the main gates.

 **Hyuga compound: Main Courtyard**

"Today we celebrate the third birthday to our wonderful clan hairs Hinata Hyuga."

The festival was in full swing. If one was not a member of the Hyuga Clan they might have thought a holiday was happening. Kids running around with sparklers, clan elders gathered around the main household discussing current events or the Clan Heiress.

"She has been improving nicely, the only thing that she needs to work on is her form."

"I must agree with you. And I think it is about time that we start to teach her how to access her dojutsu."

"I must disagree with you two, remember if we push her too hard at these early stages of life we risk stunting her future growth. And I for one will not be known through Hyuga history for creating a weak heir."

 **Hyuga Compound: Main Hall**

"Hiashi-sama we manage to get the outsider to the garden."

"Good, did you tell him to work on his chakra."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." replied the Branch member.

"Good, you are dismissed."

The two branch members started to walk away.

"Why do we help the child learn about chakra" whispered the first branch member

"We are teaching him because we want the child to form bonds with the family, so if there is a chance of a village claiming him we can turn him against them."

"Should you not think that by now some village would come and claimed him by now?"

"They should have by now, but if they have not then we have just added a new ninja to our roster. If the kid turns out to have a kenki Genki then we just added a new bloodline to our village."

"Well we may have just added a new bloodline to our village"

"Do not be so sure about that. He may do weird things with chakra but that might be just because he instinctively has a close connection with his, there have been cases where those who have a close connection with there chakra can do incredible things."

 **Hyuga Compound: Garden**

"Hari, what are you doing here in the Garden?"

"I'm listening to nature"

"What is nature telling you?"

"A storm is brewing things will change tonight" replied hari his eyes unfocused seeming to look at someone behind the Hyuga

Death stood behind the Hyuga a cloak draped over his form, his cloak blowing in the wind, the cloak opening up slightly revealing nothing but darkness, but if you look close enough you will see small light flickering in and out in the darkness.

 _Why do you look at me master, you know that it unnerves your "family"_

 _That does not mean that I will stop doing it; And you know that I do not see these people as family for they do not see me as family._

 _You know why I left you with them they. will help you._

 _I know why you left me here, that does not mean I have to like it._

 _Master, you need to open up to these people if you do not then they will eventually think you are planning to escape or turn against them._

 _They would never think I would betray them in their minds they think I will always follow them because they think I should feel indebted to them for showing me how to access my chakra._

The Hyuga revered with the serine way of Hari responding to him, the feeling of the shinigami hung around Harry. Many of the Hyuga believed that Harry was a bad omen because of the feeling of death always surrounding him.

 **Hyuga complex: Main Hall**

"Hinata-sama, Happy Birthday"

"Arigato" they young heiress whispered

"Soon you will be starting your training with chakra, we know that you will bring great pride to the Hyuga can."

"Do not forget father that if we start my daughter too soon on chakra then we could damage her Chakra coils. And if that happens then you must know that it was you who has stunted our future heiress.

"And it is I who knows that with how developed her coils are that she is ready to start chakra training. If we do nothing then there is no guarantee that they will develop correctly."

"I do know that but what you mean by chakra training is the speed through training that we only do when our children access their chakra later in life."

 **Hyuga Compound: Gardens**

 _Master, what is it that you wish to achieve here? If you do not see these people as family then why have you stayed in this world?_

 _I stay death because you said that I would find friends and family here in this world. I trust you in that aspect of life I know that you care for me; our relationship in more of friends rather than servant and master. I trust you in helping me find friends and family._

 _Master, you place to much trust in me, but you are right. There is one in this household that I believe that will be family to you._

 _Who would that be?_

 _You have yet to meet her master but today she has just turned three_

 _The heiress? She will become family! Very funny death but how could the heiress become family the most that will happen is that I will become her guard and these people will find a way to bind me to them soo._

 _They will not bind you to the master. They are foolish they think that because they have raised you they believe that you will be indebted to them and that you would not betray them._

 _Ha like that would stop me from betraying them. They have done nothing to make me indebted to them they have treated me like a guest that they are forced to have to they are polite but it is a forced polite._

 **Hyuga compound: Hinata's bedroom**

"Sleep will my child" hiashi whispered laying a kiss on Hinata's forehead

Looking at her window a hand could be seen slowly opening the window, The window slowly opening I figured I could be seeing slipping in. The figure slowly walking towards Hinata's bed, a bag appearing from behind him as he gets closer. A genjutsu laying the room putting Hinata into a deeper sleep.

"Mission accomplished heading to rondevu point alpha"

"Perfect we will be waiting for you make sure you are not detected."

"Hai"

"Hiashi Hinata-sama has been kidnaped. We have sent out some Hyuga to find her and the one who took her."

"You did well in telling me this and sending out only Hyuga"

"Get the Hokage to tell him that the cloud diplomats have kidnap my daughter"

 **Finished writing this chapter**

 **Reviews - 16**

 **Favorites - 89**

 **Followers - 128**

 **Communities - nil**

 **Views - 8,367**

 **Thank you all who have read this story so far. I am still working on it it has not been abandoned. Know that my Grammar is not the best but I am working that is why I am writing this story. It is to help with my writing skill and it has been a plot bunny that has been in my head for a while. Have a nice day and hope you come back for more Chapters.**


End file.
